The invention relates to a mounting and folding apparatus for the legs of a table. More particularly, the invention is a folding apparatus that includes a locking mechanism and a pair of pivoting elements connected between the table leg and a pair of side supports, which allows the table leg to move between a secure extended position for use and a compact folded position for storage.
Folding tables are widely used and derive their primary benefit from the relative ease with which they can be handled and stored when in the folded condition. When in the folded condition, the table minimizes the space needed for storage.
To minimize the amount of space needed for storage, it is desirable to fold the legs flat against the table top to minimize the overall thickness of the space occupied by the table top and the legs. In many conventional folding tables, each of the pair of opposing folding legs includes a pivot connection near or at the end of the leg attached to the table. In this configuration, the folding table legs often overlap each other when in the folded position. The overlapping legs not only damage and scratch each other, but also increase the space needed for storage. To prevent the table legs from overlapping, the legs must be connected to the table top a distance apart equal to or greater than twice the length of each leg. As a result, many folding tables are designed based on the position of the legs in the folded position.
Typically, folding tables include some type of mechanism to prevent the legs from collapsing when they are in the extended position. Many locking mechanisms are often difficult to operate or do not effectively retain the legs in their extended position. Regardless, it is also desirable that the legs lie flat when they are in the folded position to facilitate stacking and storage. A variety of patents have issued related to the folding connection between the table leg and the table top.
Gutgsell U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,180 discloses one configuration for a folding table leg apparatus which includes a single top plate and four projecting side portions extending perpendicular to the top plate. An upper pivot rod passes through the vertical table leg and is pivotally connected to an outer pair of the side portions that define the outer edge of the top plate. A pair of brace links are pivotally connected to the table leg and are secured to an inner pair of side portions mounted inwardly from the outer edge of the top plate. A pair of release brackets are connected to the inner pair of side portions to retain the table leg in its extended position. To release the table leg, each of the pair of the release brackets must be separately depressed in order to allow the table leg to return to its folded position. Therefore, to release the table leg from the extended position in order to move it to the folded position, the user must depress both of the release brackets simultaneously, thus requiring the use of two hands.